Nico's Summer Diary
by April Mayz
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, and Nico go on "vacation" in Starbuck, Washington. Story told from Nico's view.
1. Day 1

**A/N: This is my first FanFic story. I love Percy Jackson! (I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the other characters.) Ann Ylita was based off my best friend, who is in LOVE with Nico (Also not mine.) Nico's trip is based off of my trip to my Grandparent's boat, but not everything that happens to Nico happened to me. The story takes place somewhere else, but it is a real place. I hop you enjoy it! This is for you Ann!**

Day 1

Nico:

Just to clear things up this is not a _Diary_ or a _journal_. In fact I wouldn't be doing this unless Chiron had made me, just like he made me go on this stupid trip. "Writing will help your dyslexia," he had said, but do I really want to help my dyslexia? I just want to get rid of it not help it get worse. Stupid Demigod Syndrome. And the "vacation." I don't exactly call a five-day road trip that has already taken six a "vacation." More like torture in disguise. Being the Son of Hades has its down sides, literally, and not being able to ride in an airplane is one of them. (PUN!) So the only way I can safely get from Manhattan, New York to I-Have-No-Idea-Where, Washington is by car. At first I thought the Prius was cool, but now I hate it. Plus since I'm the youngest I have the backseat. So I'm stuck traveling to Washington with Percy and Annabeth, where we will be staying for the next month. Percy told me that his dad gave him a boat on the Snake River. Basically to get there you drive to the middle of nowhere, go straight then hang a left. So, basically the only reason I am writing is because I have nothing left to do. My iPod is dead along with my DS and I forgot to bring both of their chargers. I tried looking out the window, but the Washington desert looks the same. We're in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by wheat fields, and Annabeth and Percy are fighting.

"You have the map!"

"But you're driving!"

"I have never been here in my life, how do you expect me to know the way?"

"I'm telling you though! You just don't listen!"

"Well, your telling me wrong because-"

"DON'T CALL ME DUMB PERCY!"

"I need to use the bathroom." I piped up to end the argument, kind of. Well, it did.

Annabeth turned on me. "Seriously, Nico. This is kind of a bad time."

"Wull…"

"We could stand to stop." Percy said, deliberately not looking at Annabeth. "I could ask for directions."  
Annabeth snorted and stared out the window, ready to strangle any innocent jackalope that wandered to near.

Ten grueling minutes later we stopped in the small town of Washtucna. The one and only shop in town that we stopped at only had one bathroom for both men and women. Just as we were heading in I saw a family, mother and three kids, go in. They took FOREVER. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, back and forth, back and forth. I could hear kids screaming and the mother yelling to stop messing with the towel dispenser and not to throw soap. Percy came around the corner and nodded at me. I nodded back. We waited in silence for a bit then Percy said, totally relaxed, "They've been in there a while."

"Yes." I growled.

"Oops. Sorry."

Finally the door opened.

Afterward I wandered through the store, wondering what to buy at this rest stoppish thing. I went to buy a Coke, but Annabeth stopped me.

"No."

I ended up with Ice Cream instead. Percy told us to go to the car, he would get directions, and so Annabeth and I sat in the car in awkward silence. She was still in bite-you-head-off mode so I didn't say anything.

"We're on the right track like I told you , Annabeth." Percy gloated when he returned, with a Coke. I laughed.

"Shut up, both of you." Annabeth sulked. She doesn't like to be wrong.

45 minutes later we drove over a bowtie shaped bridge that reminded me of pasta, then down a steep dirt road. A rock bounced up and chipped the windshield. Haha Prius.

"Crap!" Percy also added a string of words that I will not include. Keeping it G. Or at least PG. "First Blackjack, now this!" He threw his hands in the air, angrily.

Bwahaha! In yours faces Priuses! I know what you're thinking, if a piece of paper could think. I don't completely hate the Prius, well… But you try sitting in a car for six days straight, all day , all night, and not hate it. But you're just a piece of paper, so you wouldn't understand.

We drove down the driveway and into a parking lot, where we had a pretty cool view of the river and mountains and cliffs. There were lots of birds flying everywhere. We parked facing the docks. It was Annabeth who saved us momentarily from the certain peril of unpacking.

"Let's go for a swim. I need to cool off, in more than one way." She added venomously glaring at me.

Percy absolutely loved the idea, being Poseidon's son and all. "Sure. We can take the Sea Doo down to the park on the Palouse."

That's how we ended up at the Park. Now, I don't exactly enjoy swimming in lakes and rivers. Pools are ok, at least they have filters and are usually no more than six feet deep. Lakes are different. It's just like swimming in million year old pee and I don't even want to know about the toddlers. So there I am standing in ankle-deep water (Only because Percy teased me about staying on the beach, "Baby!" ha had called me, and I can't just let him tease me) with my life jacket still on , because I forgot to take it off after the Sea Doo ride, when this incredibly hot girl shows up. She was wearing a black and white striped tankini and her long auburn hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She had side-swept bangs and a nice tan. 'Wow' I thought. Then she saw me, so I had to go say hi… because she was the only other teenager my age, duh.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi" She said back.

After a moments pause I said "My name's Nico. Nico Di Angelo."

She nodded. "I'm Ann. Ann Ylita."

"Sweet."

Ann giggled a bit then asked, "Are you scared of drowning in ankle-deep water?"

Oops. "Oh… uh… no. I just was on a Sea Doo and I just… er…" I fumbled to get the jacket off.

Ann smiled warmly. "I was kidding. Can you swim?"

"Uh. Yeah." I said trying to be all macho like after the embarrassment.

"Race ya!" Ann yelled plunging into the water.

I lost obviously. And I lost badly. Ann is a pretty fast swimmer. After we got out the buoys we treaded water and talked.

"You on vacation?" she asked me.

"Yeah, you?"

"No." she said. "I live here."

"No way. Awesome."

"Not really. My parents work for KOA, which owns this place. I usually have to work in the Kampstore or restaurant as a waitress or in the kitchen. I love it here when I'm off though."

Our conversation was cut short by Percy and Annabeth coming up from somewhere under the water and saying it was time to go. I said goodbye to Ann and we went to go unpack.

Unpacking wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. And after we went to the diner for dinner (he he.) Ann was working the register and she waved. After dinner we went for a walk on what is called the Breakwater. It's like a really long dock that shows boats that they need to slow down. We were pretty tired from riding in a car all day (imagine that) so we went to bed early after that.


	2. Day 2

Day 2

Nico:

I was sick all night. We ended up sleeping in the boat Percy's dad gave us, Blue Poseidon. The combination of the rocking and the fish hatchery we were downwind of, was all it took. I ended up sleeping on the benches on the deck of the boat next to the trashcan. After about an hour I felt better, but I got no sleep. I guess I looked pretty bad in the morning, or Percy and Annabeth saw the sick on the side of the boat (sorry) because they told me to stay at the boat and rest, but I told them I felt fine and it was just the rocking and the fish, so we all went down to the Marina for breakfast.

I got a short stack (two pancakes) and a side of bacon and eggs. After a night of barfing I was very hungry. Halfway through my second face-sized pancake the door opened. I didn't really pay attention to it. A few other people had come in and I had my back to the door. It wasn't until I heard a familiar voice call out, "Dad!"

I turned and jumped. "A-Ann."

She was so pretty with her hair pulled back and a green tank top and jean shorts over her swimsuit. I caught myself staring. Percy and Annabeth exchanged the trying-not-to-laugh look. I mentally stuck my tongue out at them.

"Hey Nico." Ann said to me.

I was about to say something stupid when someone yelled from the kitchen. "Ann! Get back here now!"

Ann yelled back, "Coming." then turned to me. "See you later Nico." then walked into the kitchen. I heard the bald chef guy saying to her, "The one day I let you sleep in you come to work late."

"I'm sorry, dad."

"Better be. I had to work my butt off in here. Now go get those orders in. You'll get off after lunch."

"Nico. Nico. Niiiiiiiiicooooooooooo." I didn't realize Percy was talking to me.

"Wha?"

Percy nodded to the door. "Let's talk."

We walked outside and stood next to the store door (ha-ha. Store. Door. They rhyme!) (Sorry ADHD)

"So…?" Percy asked.

"I told you, it was the waves. I get seasick, but I'm used to it now so-"

"Not that." Percy cut me off. "Who is she?"

"Oh," I hung my head, embarrassed.

"I thought so." I still didn't say anything so he went on. "You like her?"

"Can we go back inside?"

"Answer."

"What makes you think I like her?" I defended myself.

Percy gave me his Do-you-really-want-me-to-answer look.

"Yes." I said then ran back inside.

While Percy and Annabeth hosed down the boat (heh heh, sorry) I wrote that last segment. Then we went on the Sea Doo. At first it was Percy who was driving and he drives relatively calmly, but then Annabeth took over. She likes to drive fast and in tight circles, so that Percy and I almost flew off several times. Normally I don't get sick from spinning, but I guess my stomach wasn't settled yet. I groaned.

Percy turned around. "What's wrong?"

"Stop" I moaned.

"Stop?"

"Stop!"

Percy yelled up to Annabeth and the Sea Doo stopped. I scrambled to turn and I puked over the side into the water. I took a deep breath and looked straight at Annabeth. "You drive crazy."

And that's how I ended up on the docks all day.

Annabeth and Percy came back a little bit later and took some boards out. They told me to go up to the Marina, so I did and as I was walking up to it the door swung open and Ann walked out. She went straight to the ice container and stuck her head in.

I found myself saying, "Looks like a good idea. It's, what, 108 degrees outside?"

Ann looked up. "Hey, yeah. It's even hotter in there. Dad had me work in the kitchen."

"Ouch." I said, then summoning some courage I said, "Are you off now?"

A smile tugged at her mouth. "Yeah."

"Well I'm kinda bored and…"

"Oh hey!" Ann piped up. "I know some pretty cool places around here and I just got my boat license. Do you want to? Come on it'll be fun!" Of course I went along.

I can't say where we went because I don't know. We ended up in a calm and private part of the river. We were sitting on the Sea Doo, our lifejackets off, out feet in the water. Carefully, I scooted closer to Ann and set my hand behind her. She scooted closer too.

Ann sighed. "I love it here, but most of the time I have to work. Where are you from?"

"Uh…" Oh no! "Manhattan…?"

"Who did you come with? They look too young to be your parents."

"Yeah, Percy and Annabeth. Percy is one of my best friends and Annabeth is blonde girlfriend who hates me a little bit. My parents are gone. My mom is dead and my dad… uh… is… dead too, yeah."

Ann looked shocked. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Mom died in a… lightning storm when I was nine or ten? Bianca, my sister, and I went to live in… a… um… home for kids. We moved to Manhattan. Bianca went on a… trip and died in an… accident."

"What about your dad?" Ann asked.

"Uh…" I paused. Crap. What should I say? "He… died… before… I… uh… was born. Um. Yeah… so I…yeah."

"I'm sorry." Ann said again. "I couldn't help myself. ADHD, you know."

"I do! I have it too!"

"Awesome, well, not really. It's just nice to know someone is knows what I feel. I live here in a little house on the hill above the RV Park with my mom and Step Dad, Larry. I hate him and he hates me, but he is 'nice'" she did the finger quote thingy, "when my mom is around. My real dad was a singer in a band. I don't know anything about him, because my mom doesn't like talking about him. He left when I was a baby. Mom said that one day when I was at school he came by and asked if I wanted to go live with him but…" Sigh. "She told him no. She said it would have been a hard life."

Suddenly the sun broke from the clouds and shined (shone, whatever Percy, quit reading over my shoulder!) on her. It was probably just my imagination, but there seemed to be this aura of power floating around her. It was probably just hormones acting up (STOP IT PERCY!) but then she broke it by jumping in.

"Come on Nico!" she called.

I was still uncertain about swimming in dinosaur pee, but in the end I ended up jumping in and having a great time.

Right when we got back Ann had to go work. "See you later Nico."

When Percy and Annabeth and I went in for dinner Ann was cooking, so I didn't really get to se her.

*Nico Di Angelo


	3. Day 3

Day 3

Nico:

It rained all day. At one point there was even lightning. It was probably because I stubbed my toe and cursed in the same sentence as Zeus. There was nothing to do. Ann was working all day. She slipped me a note under my breakfast plate.

'Working all day today. Sorry. Don't know when I'll be off next.' ~Ann

We stayed in the RV that Annabeth's mom gave us. She didn't want to be outdone by Poseidon. Annabeth claimed the queen bed right away and Percy took the next largest bed, the lower bunk of the bunk bed, so I slept on the couch. Another example of why seniority is unfair. I watched a lot of TV.

Today Annabeth made a pie. She just pulled a piecrust and various other ingredients out of nowhere. It smelled good, but I think I'll stick to store bought pies. Even Percy gagged a little when he tried it.

Percy: *Gags*

Annabeth: Is it really that bad?

Percy: No! Just-

Annabeth: Just what? I worked I worked my butt off. You at least shouldn't be rude about it.

Percy: Annabeth, it... well…

Nico (is awesome): Just try it.

She agreed it was awful and threw it away. "It would make a good air freshener." I said. Apparently she didn't appreciate it, because she looked at me like she wanted to slap me. I guess one of Athena's strengths is not cooking.

I played Percy in Cribbage. I won every time, then played Annabeth and won again. She decided to go to bed early. I guess she had had a hard day. My day was just plain boring.

*Nico Di Angelo


	4. Day 4

Day 4

Nico:

Today we decided to take the boards out. We drove out and anchored in the Palouse. Annabeth called first ride, and Percy called driving, so I had to be the flag person. Annabeth got up right away and she is actually pretty good. She was doing jumps and weaving in and out of the wake and getting some pretty good air. When she was done she let go of the rope and gently glided to a stop.

Percy went next and I was flagger AGAIN. He did the water skis. Not as good as Annabeth, he fell a lot and we had to stop often. He finally got tired of water up his nose and he quit.

Finally it was my turn, and I was so scared. I didn't want to do the skis or the wakeboard because Annabeth was so good and Percy made the skis look painful, so the only board left was the kneeboard. Percy briefly explained what to do and then left me to try it. When he hit it I hit it; well, I hit the water. I swear I blasted water into my brain. I didn't want to go again, but Percy wouldn't let me back on the SeaDoo until I tried again. That time I got up and went for a while, until my hands got blisters and I purposefully crashed. Not as gracefully as Annabeth had though. I blew even more water into my brain that time.

Throughout the day we did even more boarding and I got really good. Even though Percy offered to teach me skis but I decided to stick with the kneeboard. I got pretty good. I was able to jump through the wake and get some good air. I can't wait to show off! Bwahaha. Anyways. Percy improved too; he didn't fall as much, still he fell.

"I think I blew water into my brain." Percy groaned as he climbed back on the SeaDoo. Great minds think alike, Percy.

We stayed out all day, until it was starting to get dark. The horseflies were attacking us while we were eating lunch. I never knew a fly could bite you and hurt so much until today. Now I know why Annabeth and Percy freaked out when the bugs came out. Along with the flies there were bees the size of my thumb. Not even exaggerating. To avoid getting bitten, I jumped in the water. I was accompanied by Percy and Annabeth soon after. The water was very warm; 74 degrease was what Percy said (his boat has a special thermometer thingy I guess.) It was a lot nicer than the lake at camp, which is another reason why I hate swimming. The water is almost always cold, but not today.

It was so hot out (100 even) that it felt good to be in the water. Eventually we had to pack up and go, but I still felt like I was jumping the wake every time I sat down and even when I was asleep.

Today also happened to the Fourth of July and the marina staff put on a firework show, not as good camp's, but it was pretty cool I guess. We got there late, so we didn't have much choice on where to sit to my delight. I was done hearing Percy and Annabeth argue over every little thing. Ann came and sat down next to me halfway through. After that I wasn't really paying attention to the fireworks.

*Nico Di Angelo

**A/N: There really were bees the size of my thumb, no joke. One landed on my big toe and it covered the whole toe. SCARY! The water was also really 74 degrease. It was AWESOME!**

**A/A/N: The reason most of the chapters are short is because this is a DIARY. Most people don't write an essay every day in their diary. They keep it short and sweet, just like Nico. **


	5. Day 5 and 6

**A/N: I updated Day 4, just the last paragraph. I forgot what day it was. **

Day 5

Nothing special happened today. We basically just did the same thing as yesterday with more arguing over who got the first ride and "I thought you brought the lunches," and "I told you to grab then," and "No you didn't." I missed Ann and I wish she could come out with us soon, so I can show off. Hehe.

*Nico Di Angelo

Day 6

Again, a day of nothing. Ann was working again. I hate her step dad.

*Nico (is really bored)

**A/N: Sorry for the nothing days, but I'll post again tomorrow and i'll be longer. **


	6. Day 8

Day 8

Ann knew some hiking trails and her mom gave her the day off, so guess what we did. We went swimming! I wish. Percy, Annabeth, Ann and I ended up getting in the Prius and driving a long way to walk up hills. Personally, I don't get the point of hiking, it's just walking in Nature. There is nothing actionish and exciting about it, and with my ADHD it's hard to focus. Even though I hate it I was kind of excited to go. Maybe this time it wouldn't be so bad, since Ann was coming with us. Maybe we could talk and joke around. My hopes soared.

At the trailhead there was a sign, "Beware of Rattlesnakes." And it had a picture of a rattlesnake biting a stick figure. 'Okay' I thought. 'I'll look out.'

We hiked through the desert, which I began to hate even more than I though was possible. After a long time just walking through sand and rocks and dust and heat we stopped to eat pretzel goldfish.

"My favorite," said Ann.

Then things started to go downhill. Not literally, we were heading up a big hill, and I guess that was part of it. It might have been the negativity that was swirling around me that sent Ann up to talk to Percy and Annabeth about their step parents.

"My step dad was the worst." Percy said.

"No. My step mom hates me. Paul is really cool." Annabeth argued.

"No, not Paul. You didn't know Gabe."

"Well, you don't know my step mom then either."

'Oh no.' I thought. 'Time to tune out.'

I began to fall into what Annabeth calls "full teenager mode." Grouchy, keeping to my self and depressing. I wanted to talk to Ann, I was hungry and tired we were nowhere near the top of the hill and I hate hiking. I guess that was my downfall, sort of literally.

Too busy feeling bad for myself, I forgot to watch where I was stepping and before I knew what was happening I was tumbling down the hill.

'Ow' I thought and fought back tears. I still wanted to seem manly, but it hurt really bad, er… badly (whatever I need to get spell check installed in this notebook.) My friends rushed down to help me.

"Gods Nico. What did you do to yourself this time?" Percy yelled along with some naughty words.

"I just fell." My voice cracked form trying not to cry and I felt my face getting red. Percy inspected me and found scrapes up my arms and hands and legs, but nothing much else. Percy pulled me up, but as soon as both feet were on the ground…

"OwOwOwOwOw!" I screamed and hopped on one leg. Percy lowered me back to the ground and inspected my ankle, which was purple and blue and already swelling.

"Gods Nico!" bad words, "We're a long way from the car and you," another bad word "up your ankle." More bad words. Ann smiled and tried not to laugh. The ADHD part of me wondered if she was laughing at Percy's language or me. Annabeth just looked extremely annoyed, at me probably because she sometimes said the same words that Percy was yelling.

Tears were starting to form in my eyes again. Not because of what Percy was saying, but because it hurt so bad. Not as bad as when Clarisse broke my arm for taunting her during capture the flag.

"How weak am I now, pipsqueak?" I hadn't cried then, because it hurt so bad I couldn't cry, so I knew this couldn't be that bad.

Embarrassingly, I was the shortest one there since I hadn't hit my growth spurt yet, so I had to be carried by Annabeth and Percy. They had learned how to do a seat carry in health and I was very glad that they had. The whole time I was being carried I was very conscious that Ann was following very close behind, not saying a word. Sometimes I wish I could read minds, but I think it would have been best if I didn't know what she was thinking. It took forever to get back and every little bump was pain

Pain

Pain…

When we got back to the car Percy and Annabeth set me down and began first aid. They put this stuff on my scrapes that burned really bad, then Band-Aids and an Ace bandage for my foot. Then we all piled into the car and drove awkwardly all the way home. The whole time I felt incredibly stupid and klutzy. Percy looked ready to explode and Annabeth had her arms crossed and was looking out her window, so I decided it would be best not to say anything. Just like the first day. We dropped Ann off first, then drove down the hill to our RV. I hopped inside straight to the refrigerator where we keep the nectar and ambrosia, but Annabeth slammed the door shut.

"No." she said.

"But why?" I whined. "It hurts really bad."

Percy came in. "Well, since you so clumsily fell in front of Ann and she knows nothing of the curing powers of nectar and ambrosia, you need to stay like that for at least a week so Ann doesn't get suspicious or think you're a wimp." He grabbed a bag of ice, threw it at me and said, "Here. Icing it will help."

I hate mortal cures.

*Nico Di Angelo

**A/N: There is a place called Starbuck, Washington and as far as I know Starbucks wasn't named after it. It's a small town east of the Cascades and it's about an hour away from Walla Walla. I know because I go there all the time. If you don't believe me search it on Google Maps. The record high temperature is 118 degreases. **


	7. Day 9

Day 9

The day after the injury. Today especially sucked. I had to limp/hop everywhere and it was very painful when I forgot. Ann wasn't working, but her mom had taken her into Walla Walla to go shopping and Percy wanted to boarding again, but what did poor Nico do? He sat at the end of a SeaDoo all day holding a flag in the air every time Percy fell off the Skis. At one point during Annabeth's turn I zoned out, thinking about what was going on back at camp and what Ann was doing and wondering if it would hurt to stick my toe in the wake (it didn't.) I wasn't paying attention to what Annabeth and apparently neither was Percy and when she fell she was mad at me again.

"Nico!" she yelled from the water. "I was signaling slower."

"I'm sorry."

"What were you doing?"

"Um…"

She quit badgering me, to my delight, and got back on the board. But again my mind was elsewhere, this time on the cliffs. I had seen birds fly in and out of them several times. How big were the holes? Smack. I heard Annabeth fall again and thought, 'Oh no. Here we go again.'

"Nico!"

I braced myself for an attack much worse than any other monster I have ever faced.

"You weren't watching two times in a row!" She shrieked at me.

"Uh… um… ADHD." I though it was a good excuse. I guess Annabeth understood.

"Fine. Percy, your turn."

Now I got to watch Percy fail and fall then fail again. He never stayed up for more than two minutes. I actually watched him because every time he fell I laughed on the inside because if I laughed on the outside Percy would murder me. But there was one thing I was wondering and I finally asked him.

"Percy, does it hurt to fall."

"Not really," he replied, "Being the son of Poseidon and all I don't get wet and it doesn't hurt to hit the water like it would for you, but if I get water up my nose the pressure hurts, even though the water comes right out. Same with my ears."

Lucky.

Apparently Percy saw a monster lurking around last night. He chased it off, but didn't tell me what it was. He and Annabeth talked about it in her room so that I couldn't hear. I wish they would include me on these things. I am 14 after all.

*Nico Di Angelo


	8. Day 10

**A/N: I promise I'll update tomorrow. **

Day 10

Nothing to write about. My ankle still hurts and I am still bored out of my head. I think my brains are going to explode.

* Ocin Id Olegna (Nico Di Angelo)


	9. Day 11

**A/N: Thanks to Ann I am updating earlier than I would have liked to. **

Day 11

After a long day out on the water everyone was hungry, so we went to the diner. We were eating in peace when suddenly I heard a scream and the sound of metal hitting the ground. I looked over and saw Ann holding her hand to her chest. Her mom ran over. "What happened?" Ann showed her. Her mom was pretty freaked out because she grabbed a towel, threw it at Ann and yelled at the lady stocking the store, "Watch the restaurant and call down Kelsie and Zach to work. Close at 7. I don't know when I'll back." And then rushed Ann out the back door. We finished our meal in silence.

For the rest of the evening I was freaking out. 'Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh.' Finally, I saw Ann's mom's car pull up and Ann get out, but she went right into the house. I didn't see her or her hand after that which made me somewhat worried, but hey. At least she was home and hadn't bled to death. I didn't even want to think about that possibility.

Last night another monster was spotted, so Percy went into Starbuck early this morning and got every scent of Fabreeze and every other air freshener flavor available, plus some extra stinky bug spray for the outside, so our RV reeks and I get a headache from staying inside too much. I hate the smell of fresh linen.

*Nico Di Angelo

**A/A/N (Another Author's Note): I do not own The Office either, but I love it! Especially Jim and Pam. **


	10. Day 12

Day 12

I saw Ann today. She wasn't really up for much since all the painkillers were making her drowsy, plus her hand really hurt. Apparently she was cutting carrots when the knife slipped and sliced through her hand. She screamed and dropped the knife and her mom came to see what happened. She took one look at Ann's hand and drove her to the Starbuck Emergency Room. She ended up with stitches. Not only did she cut her hand, though, she cut partway through some other part of her hand that I didn't catch, so it'll take about two weeks for her to heal and she's not aloud to do water sports until then and she is also not aloud to swim until the stitches come out in ten days. I guess it's good timing with the ankle thing and all, but I still wish it hadn't happened.

Percy probably wouldn't have let me see Ann today to "Let her rest" or whatever, if Annabeth wouldn't have crashed wakeboarding and dislocated her shoulder and made a big deal about it so that Percy freaked out and decided we were done for the day. I didn't mind until she accused me again for not paying attention (he he.) It wasn't exactly my fault though. Percy told me he saw a fish jump out of the water and I was intent on finding one for myself. I don't mind that we stayed at the RV. I got to see Ann, but we are getting low on nectar and ambrosia.

Ann and I played cards for a little bit, but it was hard for her to hold the cards with her left hand wrapped in gauze and an Ace bandage, so we ended up watching Clash of the Titans. They messed up my dad, badly. He looks like an evil butterfly. Medusa is a snake with a head and boobs. Also most of the characters are messed up too, but I guess you couldn't get the real gods to act if you paid them and Kronos is in the depths of Tartarus, so there goes another of my brilliant ideas. Next time I see Zeus I have to ask him if he can change into an eagle.

Even though our RV still smells like a perfume shop gone really wrong another monster was seen last night. Annabeth came stumbling in the door around midnight, a bloody gash on her forehead. "M-Minotaur." She stammered and almost collapsed. Percy caught her

"How many times do I need to frickin' kill him?" Percy yelled, slamming the nearest door.

"Again?" I asked.

"Once was enough." Percy said, getting a soapy rag and handed it to Annabeth. (That's what she said. Hahaha. I've been watching The Office.)

"I know right. Ooh!" Annabeth winced as she pressed the rag to her bleeding cut. Then she jolted like she remembered something. "Oh yeah, Percy, we need to talk." She went to throw the rag in the sink, but Percy grabbed it and pressed it against her head. "OwOwOwOwOwOw!"

"Oh don't be such a baby," and he kissed her. She kissed back and led him to her room. After the door had closed I pressed my ear against it. Now, Nico Di Angelo does not eavesdrop. He just acquires important information by listening to what people are saying. Besides, I could hardly hear what they were saying.

"The Minotaur… not us… looking…" Annabeth.

"Do you think… another…?" Percy.

"Hill… probably…" Annabeth.

"True." Percy.

Then they got all quiet so that I couldn't hear, but I could tell they were talking because I could hear the noise, just not the words, if you know what I mean. Suddenly I could hear them coming. I jumped on my bed/couch and pretended to write.

"Let's look at your head," Percy said, pulling Annabeth to the bathroom.

"Noooooo." Annabeth groaned. I could hear the first aid kit coming out and then Annabeth screaming at the top of her lungs, "NoStopOw!"

Then Percy went into Annabeth's room and brought out her owl pajamas, went back into the bathroom and closed the door. A minute later the door opened and out came Percy, helping Annabeth, who was wearing her pajamas, into her room and tucked her into bed. Then he went back and got her original clothes from the bathroom and went back to her room and laid down next to her. Finally, he emerged, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Why not just give her nectar?" I asked.

Percy shook his head. "Not worth it. We're very low. She doesn't have a concussion; I checked (health class, blah) it's just a cut and a headache. She's just really tired and has been stressed and not feeling well for a few days. I'm just going to let her sleep."

I couldn't help the ADHD in me and blurted, "What were you guys talking about?" Oops.

Percy frowned at me. "Go to bed."

So I did.

*Nico Di Angelo

In The Middle Of The Night

I woke up at 2:34 to the sound of crying. Percy jumped up and ran into Annabeth's room. I groggily took that as an opportunity to go pee, and as I was coming back I peeked into Annabeth's room. Percy was holding her and she was babbling and crying about some demigod dream; I hate those. I didn't fall asleep for a long time.

*Nico Di Angelo


	11. DAy 13

**A/N: I do not own Candy Land. Ann, I do not like hurting people it's just part of the plot that is starting to form-ish. **

Day 13

When I woke up Percy was gone. I looked and sure enough he was in Annabeth's room. They had fallen asleep in the same position, as I had seen them last night or more like this morning, Percy had his head on an upright pillow a his arms around Annabeth, who was leaning up against him and had her head on his chest. I was super hungry, so I left a note and went down to the diner. Eventually Percy, only Percy, joined me.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked, though it sounded more like "Wha Ambef?" through my toast.

Percy called the waitress (not Ann) over and said, "She's not feeling good today. She's been stressed and tired since we left, uh," He glanced at the waitress, "Manhattan, and it's finally caught up with her."

So we stayed outside the RV today so that Percy could check on Annabeth and Ann came over and we talked and played board games. Sometimes Annabeth ruins my day, but not today!

"She has a migraine." Percy told Ann. She had asked. "I gave her a trash can, ibuprofen, and I'll let her sleep."

"That's too bad." Ann said and won again at Candy Land (what? It was the only game we had. Don't look at me like that.)

Annabeth came out after dinner and leaned on Percy. I wish Ann would lean on me. We laughed some more and talked some more and played the same board and card games over and over. Annabeth went to bed early. Tonight was Percy's turn to watch for monsters. I still haven't gotten a turn, but I really want one. I'm not that much younger, only 4 years. It's so not fair. Tonight he fought off some dracnae. I could have fought them so much better. Percy's so lucky.

*Nico Di Angelo


	12. Day 15

Day 15

Finally! Percy let me have so ambrosia today and my ankle feels all better. Ann looked a little suspicious, but she said she was glad I was better. And that was pretty much the highlight of the day. Ann and I played poker with Oreos and the only reason I lost was because I couldn't help but eat them. Every time Ann said poker I thought 'Face (Mum mum mum mah.)' Once I accidentally said it out loud and Ann laughed and sang along. Somehow we ended up dancing and when her mom came in she just laughed and left the room. We are spazzes, but I don't mind. As long as I am hanging out with Ann Ylita.

*Nico Di Angelo


	13. Day 18

Day 18

July 18, a month from Percy's birthday. He and Annabeth decided to celebrate their two-year anniversary and Percy's birthday here instead of at camp, so they left me in the RV all alone and told me no visitors, but if I was invited to someone's house I could go. And Ann did come over and I told her the rule, so I guess I was kind of invited.

We played Wii and just talked for a while. Her mom got another E-Mail from her dad apparently. He wants her to come live with him, but her mom already said no.

"I just want to meet him." Ann sighed. "I mean it would be kind of cool to even meet him, since he left when I was little. I was like, one year old so I don't really remember him. All I have is Larry and I hate him."

What do you say to that? "I have always wanted to meet my dad too. Bianca didn't get to meet him either, so…"

Ann sighed and nodded. "We both have daddy issues."

She looked so sad that; I don't know why, I added, "At least you have a mom."

"True." She said like she was thinking. The she turned to me again. "Where in Manhattan do you live?"

I felt my face turning red. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. "Uh… I don't really know. I guess, kind of on the outskirts of town?"

"Oh." She said. It was really quiet again for a long time.

When I finally went home at 11:00 Percy and Annabeth still weren't home, so I just went to bed.

*Nico Di Angelo


	14. Day 19 and 20

Day 19

I am Soooooo sick. While everyone else is outside playing I am stuck inside with a fever. My head is pounding and I am dizzy. Once when I got up to go to the bathroom I almost feinted. The floor is covered in Kleenex and I have already used a whole box. We only brought a little nectar and ambrosia, so I didn't have any. We're saving it for bad injuries. Also you can burn up if you take it when you have a high fever. I have slept most of the day. I've only gotten up a few times to use the bathroom. My head hurt so bad that I woke up. I don't really want to write much because I feel so sick, but I am so bored. I think I will get more Advil from Annabeth.

*Nico Di Angelo

Day 20

I am sicker today. Along with the headache, dizziness, coughing and sneezing, everything is blurry, and I feel like I'm going to be sick. I woke up last night and just slept in the bathroom. Annabeth came in the middle of the night/morning needing the bathroom, so Percy had to come help me out because I was so weak and dizzy and I could hardly see. Later I crawled back in and stayed there for the rest of the night. The rug was surprisingly comfy and the vent was right next to it so it was warm. In the morning Annabeth and Percy helped me back to bed and got me a bucket from the Kampstore (yes, that's how it's spelled. I'm not a total moron,) just in case. So far it has only been used for Kleenex, thank goodness. Ann came by, but I couldn't see her, because I'm sick. I can hardly see the page, so I am going to stop writing now.

*Nico Di Angelo


	15. Day 21 and 22

**A/N: I made a bet that I wouldn't talk about a certain book series that happens have Nico Di Angelo in it, but I am allowed to still post since I have already written it. I won't be chatting about it though until Sunday night next week. **

Day 21

Achoo. My fever went up and my stomach hurts. I tried to eat, but I gagged and almost threw up, so I decided not to. My throat also hurts and I can hardly talk. Ann stopped by and gave me a Kleenex box tied to balloons. They make me feel better. I miss her.

*Nico Di Angelo

Day 22

I am feeling much better today. I still sneeze and cough and my head hurts, but my stomach doesn't hurt and I'm not nauseous or dizzy and I can see just fine. My throat still hurts, but my voice is starting to come back. My fever went down to 101*F. I swear it's because of the balloons.

*Nico Di Angelo


	16. Day 23 and 24

Day 23

Today is my rest day. My fever is all gone, so I drank a small glass of nectar. I stayed in and drank lots of water (Percy's idea. He would) and rested (Annabeth's idea.) I felt like I was peeing every ten minutes though. I watched a lot of TV. Percy says tomorrow I will be able to go outside.

Day 24

Today I saw Ann again. Apparently every day she had stopped by to check on how I was doing. Percy and Annabeth had only told me a few times because they wanted me to focus on getting better and to not miss Ann as much. She said she doesn't have to work for the rest of the month because of her hand. Yay! And she also got her stitches out the day before yesterday. Hooray! Hooray! I am so excited to show off my Knee Board Skillage.

Even though I was better I still wasn't up to being active, so we went to Ann's house and watched her favorite movie, Lion King. I fell asleep partway through, but I don't think Ann minded because she still held my hand.

*Nico Di Angelo


	17. Day 25

Day 25

The monster attacks are getting more frequent and more violent. Now Percy and Annabeth both have to go out to fight them off. I guess three powerful demigods smell really good to lots of monsters right now. "Mmmmm. Snack." I still wish they would let me come with them. I'm "too young" apparently. Blah blah blah. Well, whose idea was it for you to jump in the rive Styx, huh Percy? And what about me shadow traveling us to Luke's house to find out his past? What about all the training I've ever done all the years I've lived at camp and the real life training outside camp? I feel so neglected.

Today I practiced my tricks hard so that I can impress Ann. It is very exciting. I also tired my hardest not to fall, but there is always once when you space out and- wham! Water up the nose. It cleaned out my sinuses though.

Hooray! Hooray! I am so excited to show off my Knee Board Skillage.

*Nico Di Angelo


	18. Day 26

**A/N: School starts again and I will have cross-country, so I will post but not twice a day like I have been (Ann…). Anyways, I will only post once today too, because the story is getting close to the end. I am typing up the last day/s today. **

Day 26

Yay! Yay Yay Yay! Percy said yes! I went to ask Ann if she would come at breakfast, because I saw her in there, and she said yes! I was so scared that none of my words made sense and when I could make sense o them my voice went all funny. It was super embarrassing, but Ann just smiled and said she would come. I rushed through breakfast and wished Percy and Annabeth would hurry too, but they were only interested in each other. Yuck. You should see the way they look at each other.

Anyways, after they were finally done with breakfast they had to change into swimsuits. That also took forever and I was really impatient.

"Come on Percy."

"Nico. Stop it." Percy had already heard me begging to hurry all through breakfast and I guess he was annoyed. I don't know why though.

We finally picked up Ann, who was wearing the black and white swimsuit and a pink lifejacket. Then we had to get out to the docks and get everything ready. Blah blah blah. When we were finally out there I wanted first ride, but Annabeth took it first as always, she is older after all, then Percy went. Finally it was my turn. I was jumping so well, the best I've ever done. I was so proud of myself. Then Ann went. I wasn't so proud after that. She was so much better than me. I guess she does live here.

We went swimming afterward. Percy had brought along the tube, so Ann and I were having a competition to see who could jump off the coolest way. I accidentally did a belly flop off of it and it hurt really bad, but I won because of it.

When Percy fell today instead of coming up dry he was all wet. I asked him what happened when we were getting ready for bed and he said he couldn't fall into the water and stay dry in front of Ann, because she was just a mortal and didn't know about demigods. I guess it makes sense, protect the mortals, but Percy said it also hurt when he got water up his nose. Haha Percy! HAHA!

FEEL THE BURN!

*Nico Di Angelo


	19. Day 27

Day 27

I hate being a demigod. Why would a god want to do a mortal? Ugg… It makes me really mad sometimes.

Ann came out with us again and she was so much better than me, again, but we were all having so much fun. Today was one of those rare occasions that Annabeth and I get along and I was living it up. It was kind of nice to not get slapped every time I teased her. We were all sitting on the boat eating lunch when, just like the second day, the sun broke from the clouds and shone (Haha I got it right the first time!) on her. Again I felt that weird power feeling floating around her and I remember what one of the Ares Idiots always says. "Calm your pants. Har Har Har."

I thought back, 'My pants are calm.' I just happened to glance at Percy and he looked extremely confused. So did Annabeth. Percy slowly set down his plate.

"Uh… I need to talk to you for a minute Annabeth. Down below."

"Good idea." Annabeth replied.

Ann and I sat in silence. I guess we were both trying to hear what they were saying. Then there were kissing noises and they came back out, both looking sort of happy.

"When you're done we can go back out again." Percy suggested. And we did.

Ann decided to go first. She fell off the kneeboard after about a minute of trying to get situated. As soon as I saw her hit the water Percy cut the engine. She tried again and was up for much longer and even did tricks. We stayed out until we saw…

Annabeth screamed.

"What?" Percy swam over as fast as he could. We were swimming because it had gotten too hot to sit on the SeaDoo without burning your butt off.

Annabeth wrapped her arm around him and whispered something in his ear. His face got really pale and he looked up to the cliffs behind us.

"Uh… Time to go." He said hurrying to the boat and getting everything situated to leave.

"Um… Ann. Come on the SeaDoo with me." Annabeth said untying the SeaDoo.

"Sure?" said Ann, probably confused, because I was and I know Percy and Annabeth really well. I'll probably be the godfather of their children some day.

"See you back at the RV, Percy" Annabeth yelled as she and Ann jetted away.

"What is going on?" I asked/yelled at Percy.

"I'll explain later." Percy had gone too far.

"No!" I yelled. "Tell me now! I'm sick of being 'too young.'"

Percy sighed and started to turn the boat around. "Annabeth saw some fur- kindly ones, on the cliffs over there. I saw it too, so we're going back just to be safe. We'll go fight them off later."

When we got back Percy told me to go up to Ann's house and stay there until they got back.

"No." I said. "I can do it. I promise."

"Look punk." I hate it when Annabeth calls me that. It usually means she's mad at me. "Do what Percy says. Right now it's more important than anything. So go up there and don't come out until we come back and get you."

I had no choice but to go and I was sure they just wanted me gone so that they could make mini Percabeths, until they came, clothes torn and Annabeth had a scratch on her cheek. We went right back to the RV.

"Annabeth, I think we need to tell him."  
"Not now Percy."

"What? Tell me what?"

Annabeth glared at Percy and Percy gave her the sad eyes.

"Fine." She said.

"Come sit, Nico. This'll be a lot for you to handle."

We were sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"This is going to be kind of-"

"Is Annabeth pregnant?" I interrupted.

"What?" Percy exclaimed. "NO!" Annabeth kicked me really hard under the table. Thank goodness it was only my knee.

"No. Not at all." Percy was still shaking his head. Then he paused. "You know how there have been a lot of monster attacks this trip?"

"Yeah…?" I replied.

"Well, they haven't been targeting us."

"Then who…"

Percy looked at Annabeth. "They've been targeting another demigod here."

"What other demigod?"

Percy sighed and looked down. "Ann."

Suddenly the room got all blurry and I felt really dizzy. I laid my head down to stop the spinning.

"She doesn't know anything about Greek gods or monsters, so she's not in great danger, but we'll stay until we get backup from camp to take her." Percy continued. "She's a powerful demigod, but we don't know if her parent is one of the-"

"Stop." I pleaded. My stomach started to feel funny too and the spinning got worse. "No more. Please." I felt someone sit down beside me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"It'll be okay, Nico." Annabeth said. "We're keeping her safe. Don't you worry. Now you'll get more time with her because we'll be staying longer."

None of this helped. "I want to go to bed." I said even though I wasn't tired at all. I just needed space to think.

"Ok." Said Annabeth. "Percy, we can watch TV in my room."

Thoughts were tumbling around in my head. I needed to talk to someone so I went to Annabeth' room, only thinking about Ann and demigods and monsters. Stupid Nico. I forgot all about Percy and Annabeth alone in a room and I walked in on them making out.

"Oh gods." I said trying not to be sick.

"Nico!" Percy quickly pulled away from Annabeth. "What's wrong?"

A lump formed in my throat. "Can I talk to you?" I'm not really sure what I asked or what we talked about. I was so tired and confused that I don't really remember anything, except.

"Just don't tell her. Telling her will only make it worse. We'll get her to camp as soon as we can."

I hate being a Demigod.

*Nico Di Angelo


	20. Day 2830 Part One

Day 28-30

The past days have been crazy so I'm just putting them all together.

On day 28 the worst thing happened. All three Fur- er… Kindly ones were seen and Percy decided it was too dangerous. The wind was blowing hard and it was pouring rain and there was thunder and lightning, the perfect storm for a night like that night was.

"Mrs. Yilita. We need to take Ann."

"What?" Mrs. Yilita said confused.

Percy sighed and looked to Annabeth. "_They_ have found her."

"T-they?" Stuttered Mrs. Yilita. It looked like she knew what they were talking about, but didn't want to admit it.

Annabeth stepped close to her so that she could whisper into her ear, but I still heard what she said. "Mrs. Yilita. I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. This is Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, and Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades. I have been at Camp Half-Blood 11 years. We know who Ann is. _They _do too, so if she wants to live we need to leave now."

Mrs. Yilita looked like she was going to feint. "I'll get Ann." I could hear her mom down the hall talking to someone then Ann came out of her room.

"What the frick?" she said.

"Ann, you need to go pack some clothes and maybe some important things. Nico can help you."

"B-but why?" Ann asked in a sad, high voice.

"No time honey." Annabeth said pushing me towards Ann.

Ann scowled at her and led me to her room. We rushed around grabbing things she would need, shirts, shorts, swimsuit. She threw them into a polka dot bag. She also threw in a fleece penguin blanket, pillow and a penguin doll. Then we ran back to the door.

"Oh, honey." Her mom was crying. "You need to go now. I love you so much, and you'll do fine. Do what these people tell you to and make sure you-"

"Wait." Ann gasped. "You're not coming?"

Another tear slipped down Mrs. Yilita's face. "No."

"Mrs. Yilita…" Percy was already in the car.

Mrs. Yilita kissed Ann and with a little push said, "Go. Be safe. I love you so much!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	21. Day 2830 Part Two

…

Ann sat in the backseat with me and just cried. She had her head buried in her pillow and just sobbed. Percy didn't have the radio on so it was super awkward. Finally he pulled over and Annabeth switched places with me.

"Ann?" she said. All she got back was some sniffles and a sob. "What's wrong?" Wow. Is she unobservant or what?

Ann exploded. "I forgot my bassoon shirt, I'm tired and it's the middle of the night. I forgot a bra, I miss my mommy, and I don't know where we are or where we're going or why we're going there. And this car smells really bad." Then she buried her face in her pillow and cried again. Eventually we stopped, but Ann didn't want to get out, so Annabeth and I just switched back. After a while the sniffling stopped and Ann fell asleep. I tried, but couldn't stop thinking.

Finally Ann woke up. The sun had come up again.

"Ann." Percy turned to look at her. "We need to explain something to you and it will sound crazy, but you just need to believe us…" He paused. "Have you heard of the Greek Gods?" He went on to explain the whole Demigod thing and what the heck was happening. She was quiet through the whole thing and afterward like she was thinking about it. Percy and Annabeth went on to talk about falling techniques for water sports, but in the backseat it was quiet.

"Um… Do you… uh… like penguins?" I asked, hoping she would respond.

"Yeah. There's this show called Penguins of Madagascar. I love it."

"What's… your penguin's name?"

"Rico." She said hugging him. "My friend gave him to me." Then she sighed and looked out the window again.

To Be Continued… 


	22. Day 2831 Part Four

**A/N: I do not own, or want to own, Edward Cullen. **

Day 28-31 Part 4

Three days of- wait. Was it really only three days? It seemed like forever, but Percy got us back to Manhattan in three days. It helped that we were chased the whole way by various monsters from hell. Even though it was only 72 hours I wanted to rip my ears out. Percy and Annabeth WOULD NOT SHUT UP! I don't even care if whole wheat or whole grain tasted better (multigrain is so much better than both of them anyways.) When we were driving through the city (Percy insisted) Ann was in awe. "I've never been here before. Only boring old Washington, and there were never cities like this near Starbuck. Only Walla Walla and it's nothing like this."

"Yeah, it's pretty nice. We're going out of the city though."

"Ooh!" Ann was ecstatic. "Even better!"

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled and suddenly the car swerved and crashed violently into a tree. No one appeared to be hurt, but the car obviously was not going to be going anywhere. In the road was a real live girl version of Edward Cullen, but with one donkey leg the other was bronze.

"Empousae," Percy hissed under his breath.

"I haven't heard that cuss word before." Ann said in a relatively cheery voice. "What does it mean?" I guess it does kind of sound like a naughty word when you say it like this, '_Empousae!'_ But you kinda have to be careful not to spit on the person next to you (*wipes spit of paper*)

"Cuss word?" the _Empousae! _Shrieked. "Cuss word?" she strode unevenly toward the car.

"Get out get out get out!" Percy yelled fumbling with the door. We all jumped out of the crumpled car and ran to the opposite side to keep away from the _Empousae! _

"I am no cuss word."

"Hello Kelly." Percy said uncapping Riptide. "Need me to remind you how my blade feels?"

Kelly hissed and lunged.

**To be continued...**

**A/A/N: I'm in kind of a bad mood so I would appreciate it if you didn't yell at me about how it was too short or it wasn't funny or I made a spelling mistake. I would love to hear it any other day, but today kinda sucked. **


	23. Day 2831 Part Five

Day 28-31 Part Five

A/N: Thank you. Today was better; not the best, but I left the bad feelings in the middle of the road during my three-mile run. Now's the time to tell me what I can improve on. This is one of the last few chapters. Enjoy!

Percy stuck out his blade, but Kelly was expecting it.

"So clever… for a boy," she added harshly, which hurt a little. "Perseus, you have a simply beautiful face." She said, loading it with flirtatious flips of her hair.

"Beautiful…" Percy said staring blankly at her.

"Yes, honey." Kelly said sweetly. "Now come here. I want a hug."

"Hug." Percy moaned and moved towards her.

"Yes." Kelly barred her teeth and prepared to drain him of blood when SMACK! Out of nowhere, well out of my hand, flew a rock. Kelly faced me. "Nico Di Angelo!" She yelled then decided to change her mind. "Sweetie…"

I don't know how to describe how I felt other than a total testosterone rush. I don't even remember what I was doing until someone had swept my legs out from under me and I landed with a clang on top of Kelly.

"Oh gods." I said, revolted. Annabeth and Percy pulled me off her and went straight for Kelly, but she swept their legs out from under both of them with one swift motion of her leg, leaving them tangled in a heap.

"How do you like that?" Kelly spat at Annabeth.

"Hey you stupid vampire!" Ann yelled. She is brave. She held a knife up to Kelly and I wondered where she had gotten it, probably Annabeth. Kelly turned and kicked Ann straight in the face sending her into the air then on her back in a heap.

"Curses!" Kelly screamed. Ann had managed to cut her donkey leg. Kelly hissed and turned to see Percy back on his feet. She limp ran toward him.

"Nico!" Annabeth whispered to me. "Get over here!" She was beside Ann, who was on the ground, but conscious. I looked from Ann to Annabeth to Percy and knew what to do.

"Ooh! You are such a hottie!" I could hear Kelly laying on the hypnotism pretty thickly. "Come here, sweetie."

"Sweetie…" Drooled Percy.

"Yes… yes… Just come to me and everything you ever wanted will be in your gra-" Kelly choked and disintegrated. I stood shaking with my blade still pointed. Percy raised his hands.

"Ookay, Nico. I'm your friend. Please don't kill me."

"Ooh!" Annabeth squealed and threw herself at Percy. "Nico, get the nectar out of the cooler for ann. She's going to need it."

Ann. My stomach dropped and I think I almost got sick on the grass. I rushed to the cooler, which was open and it's contends spilled all over everything in the trunk. Luckily the nectar was easy to find and I rushed back to Ann.

"You ok?" I asked her.

She propped herself up and moaned. "My head."

"Here, drink this." My hands shaking, I fed her the last of the nectar.

She collapsed on the ground, but was sitting up in a minute. "I hate her."

I laughed, "Don't we all?"

Ann smiled at me.

I sighed. "We better get going. You feel ok now?"

I helped her to her feet and she stood unsupported for a minute then took an experimental foot forward. "I'm good."

I took her hand and led her forward. Looking toward the car I saw Percy and Annabeth. Percy was leaning against the car and Annabeth was practically on him. They were making out. One of Percy's hands was in Annabeth's ponytail, the other around her hips. They obviously didn't notice us and Ann made a gagging motion, letting go of my hand.

"Hey guys. Get a room when we get back to camp." For that I got slapped. We did move along after that.


	24. Day 2831 Part Six

Day 28-31 Part Six

We ran down the narrow country road. "Not too far from camp now!" Annabeth gasped. And we were close. I knew that when we rounded this corner… Camp! Relieved sighs were heard from everyone. Then a sound that wasn't a sigh. A screech. Even worse, a familiar screech. The screech of a fury.

"Oh, gods, what now?" I complained turning to face the Kindly One- wait, no- Kindly One_s._ Frickin' three of them.

Annabeth tuned around too. "Oh no." She moaned. "Déjà vu." I hoped not completely.

"Beautiful girl." The middle hag said. "Such a shame to end your life now that you have only learned truly who you are. Oh wait- NOT!" Her friends cackled.

I knew if I said something it would probably be stupid, so I left that to Percy, but I think he was still a little fuzzy from the lip locking because he yelled up to the Furies, "She is not the only one who is going to die. You are going to die too, but wait. You'll just regenerate and be another problem down the road, so what's the point in this? It's just a waste of time. You guys should just go back to the-"

Annabeth elbowed him before he could seem even more stupid. Then they flew at us. Each of them went after one of us, but Ann had the sense to stick her knife in the air and duck. Unfortunately, it's a pretty common Fury fighting technique and the Fury easily dodged it. Percy and Annabeth were each fighting their own Fury, which had been upgraded to now having a large, lethal looking stick for spearing Demigods like shish kabobs. Suddenly a hot female scream brought me out of my ravenous daydreaming. I realized suddenly, while I was drooling over meat (yum. Meat!), Ann was fighting her own Fury and losing. I rushed to the rescue, unsheathing my Stygian Iron blade. I came at the Fury with a Kung-Fu-ish flip/leap that I had been taught at camp by an older councilor. I landed and stuck my blade out in a deadly arc of awesomeness. Too bad it was not on target and I just barely caught the tip of her wing. _Furi_ous (Haha! Fury pun. I am so _punny_) she whacked me where it counts with her staff. I fell over in pain, choking and nauseous.

I heard Percy's "Ooh," of sympathy and the Fury's mad cackling. Gods, it hurt, but I had to get up or die and let Ann and my friends die along with me. Then again we'd all go to the Underworld together, but THAT'S NOT MY POINT! Slowly I got up and raised my knife up to the injured Fury, apparently not quiet enough. She whirled around and attacked but I was ready with a counter. Backhand, overhand, thrust. Backhand, overhand, thrust. Sideswipe, backhand, overhead. Sideswipe, backhand, overhead. Clang! Crack! Bits of wood flying. And finally, with a spinning thrust it was all over. But the Fury got the last laugh. Her dust flew into my eye.

A/N: Thank you all for waiting a day to read the next chapter. Ann, thank you for not killing me. I was extremely tired yesterday and I didn't get home until late and I still had to type this up. I got a suggestion for more humor and cliffhangers so that is what I give you.


	25. Day 2831 Part Seven

**A/N: Since you guys are so awesome and review so often I'll post twice today to make up for yesterday. I don't feel as bad now. **

Day 28-31 Part Seven

I blinked hard to get the dust out of my eyes and saw Percy and Annabeth just finishing off the last Kindly One.

Annabeth sighed, flipped her hair out of her face and said, "Come on, camp's just down the road and up the hill."

"No…" I moaned and fell back on the grass. The adrenalin rush had prolonged the pain, but now that the danger was gone it all came rushing back.

"Yes Nico. We need to get Ann back to camp."

"Just a minute." I squeaked.

Annabeth was about to protest again, but Percy laid a hand on her. "Let's give him a minute. He'll need it."

After an "Annabeth Minute" (not really enough time) Annabeth threatened me with sudden death if I didn't get up. Of coarse I did, but painfully. "Sudden death" would have been much less painful.

"How… uh… are you feeling?" Ann whispered to me. We were walking behind Percy and Annabeth, who were holding hands.

"Good." I tried to keep my voice as even as possible. Soon we were walking up the grassy slopes of Half-Blood Hill. I saw Chiron galloping towards us, like he had been expecting us.

"Welcome back!" Chiron said merrily. "And I see you have succeeded in collecting the Demigod I sent you for. Ann Yilita if I'm correct?"

"Yes sir." Percy nodded.

"WHAT?"


	26. Day 2831 Part Eight

Day 28-31 Part Eight

**A/N: Man! This is longer than I expected! (I don't own America's Got Talent, but I hope Jeremy or Defying Gravity or Prince Poppycock wins! I LOVE THEM!)**

"You knew all along!" I yelled.

"Well…" Percy looked like that Bicycle guy, Jeremy I think, on America's Got Talent who I think looks like a small burrowing animal.

"And you didn't tell me!" I continued.

"It was for your own safety…"

My safety? MY SAFETY? What about Ann? The poor 'Mortal's' safety? She almost _died_. If we hadn't been there she would have. How do you think that makes her feel, psycho?"

Percy stopped and smiled. "That was pretty good. 'How do you think that makes her feel?' and 'psycho?' together."

ADHD, "Thanks." Then real life smacked me, "But, you made it sound like she was some sort of package." Suddenly I heard a boom and I felt like my neck was getting sunburned off.

"Hello Chiron." A familiar godly voice said. Who…?

"Ann," Chiron said, "Meet your dad."

I turned and saw- OMGs- and it totally made sense. Her dad was

*rip!*

**A/N: I know I skipped some days. That was intentional! Please no more Reviews saying how I skipped them.**


	27. Just Plain Day 31

Just plain Day 31

**A/N: Only one person guessed who Ann's dad is. One person was very very close, but switched their guess to another god. A lot of guesses were that she's the daughter of a Big Three god. What Big Three god hasn't broken the promise yet? Hum… Something to think about. **

**A/A/N: ****The Winged Goddess of Freedom thought of the "package" thingy. ;D **

"Uh… Sir." I fumbled.

"Nico Di Angelo," he said, sternly. I had never heard this particular god talk like that. He was usually laid back, but at least he wasn't in haiku mode.

"A-Apollo?" Ann asked.

Apollo gazed upon her lovingly, "Yes, Ann."

"Why didn't you- I mean- couldn't you have just…"

"Darling." Apollo looked seriously sad. "I wanted to, so badly. It was forbidden and for your own safety."

"But…"

"I'm sorry."

"Once. Once was all I ever wanted. Every birthday, every 11:11-"

"I know." Apollo sighed. " I heard you, but gods are not allowed to have direct contact with their mortal offspring."

Ann was crying now. She tried to talk, but she just managed to gurgle. I don't blame her; when I found out I kind of went insane for a year, obsessing with McDonalds and ghosts. Apollo opened his arms and they awkwardly hugged.

"This is your new home, darling. I will be listening to your prayers."

"O-ok." Ann squeaked.

"Now I should be getting back to Olympus. But first, a Haiku." Annabeth and Percy and I groaned. Chiron sighed and looked towards the sword arena.

"My long lost daughter returns

I meet her at Camp Half-Blood

Her socks are really cool."

"Um… thanks." Sniffed Ann. I looked down at her feet and saw that she was wearing mix matched stripy neon socks.

"Now I must… Oh!" Apollo started. "Chiron, will you take my girl down to the Big House for the orientation? I need a word with this young man here." He pointed to me and smiled.

"Bye dad." Ann said and they hugged again, less awkward this time. Then she ran off after Chiron, Annabeth and Percy.

Apollo smiled until they were gone, then turned on me. "Keep your hands off my daughter."

"W-what," I had certainly not seen Apollo like this.

"I'm warning you, Nico Di Angelo, you break my daughter's heart I break yours, and you'd be spending a lot of time with you daddy."

Whoa. Then he exploded in a ball of sunshine and I was sure I had a sunburn after that.

**Y/A/A/N (Yet another author's note): I hope that wasn't too cheesy. I might update a little later if I have time. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	28. Day 31 Part Two

Day 31 Part Two

I met Ann and Chiron down at the Big House.

"Will you show Ann around, Nico?" And how could have I said no?

I showed Ann the sword arena ("Awesome"), archery range ("Do we really shoot real arrows? Sweet!") the volleyball court ("Eww!") and the lake. I also took her through the cabin horseshoe and showed her where she would sleep and the dining hall. "What if it rains?" she asked, craning her neck to look up.

"It can't. Just don't make Zeus mad."

After dinner at campfire she was introduced to the rest of the camp, who greeted her happily like usual. I got to sit by the Apollo cabin, since I'm a cabin of one. Ann was somewhat confused by our camp songs, which are somewhat like "normal" camp songs, but she caught on.

"This land is your land, this land is Minos' land." Ann had a clear soprano voice, which made sense since she is the daughter of Apollo. By the time campfire had settled down her head was on my shoulder and I prayed Apollo wouldn't vaporize me, but I guess it was Ann who pulled the move and not me, so I lived.

Yes, I do like her, but right now we're just best friends and since we live at Camp together we will see each other every day. She has decided to stay year round, since Starbuck is forever away from here. I guess it will be somewhat hard being just friends with her, but I will manage, at least for the time being.

After campfire I asked Chiron, "Do I really have to keep writing in the 'journal'"

Chiron just laughed and said, "No, but thank you for writing in it, even if it was just a day. You didn't really need to."

Screw this old thing. Into my closet you go. Goodbye forever you stupid little pain in the Ass…tronaut journal.

This is Nico Awesome Di Angelo signing out for the (thank gods) last time. Good night and may the monsters not rip you limb from limb.

*Nico Di Angelo (The first and Greatest.)

((Please no autographs.))

**V/I/A/N (Very Important Author's Note): THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! THERE IS ONLY ONE MORE! Come back tomorrow (It's already typed up, so all I have to do is post it.)**


	29. A Year Later

A Year Later

Ann:

And what a year it has been. I have become a Camp Year-Rounder, along with Nico. This has been the best year of my life!

I found this months ago, so I was surprised you waited this long, Nico, since I feel the same about you. I am only writing in your old journal because I want you to remember this day forever. I want to remember this day forever. For better or for worse our real journey begins here. It began with one sentence, "Ann will you go out with me."

~Ann Yilita

August 14, 2011

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing! That was the last chapter of Nico's Summer Diary. I hope you enjoyed it. If you would like to hear more about the adventures of Nico, mostly Ann, and our other friends my dear friend Ann, the real one, is writing a story WITH MY PERMISSION on Ann's perspective. Her user name is GodessOfBassoons. Also she wrote a good story called ****Going Mute**** and it's about The Penguins of Madagascar. **

**I will be starting a new story soon, so look for it! (Also about PJO)**

**Thank you All!**

**April Mayz :D**

**HELLO AGAIN! It's April 2011. Nico 3 will be coming out soon, so if you havent read Ann's English Journal (by GodessOfBassoons) read it because it's really good. She did a very good job of characterizing Ann. I'll post again when NICO 3 comes out. **

**(Hint: It is written by two people...)**


	30. thePuppySizedElephant and wiseowl

**A/N: HEY IT'S APRIL! AND GUESS WHAT? NICO 3 IS COMING OUT ON JUNE 8TH!**

**If you havent already done so, and if you have the time Ann (The real life Ann that Ann Ylita was modeled after) has done an AWESOME job of writing the sequal called _Ann's English Journal_. IT's on the Account GoddessofBassoons. **

**Nico 3, however, is written by both of us and will be on a new account,**

**TeamNightfury**

**!**

**So mark your calendars for June 8th! Nico is back!**

**~April**

* * *

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject: Summer Vacation? **

_Dear Nico,_

_Assuming you don't have any summer plans (no offense) we would like you to come with us for another adventure, just not as dangerous, we hope. This will be our longest trip ever. You'll need lots of clothes. Some for outdoorsy stuff, some for cold days, and some for fancy occations. We'll talk about this with you later, though. You may also bring your girlfriend. If you don't have anything going on and want to go with me e-mail back. (Chiron is willing to help pay, so you won't have to get a job afterward again). _

_Annabeth_

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject: Summer Vacation? **

Dear Annabeth,

Where are we going, first of all. And second. I want Ann to come if I decide to go. (I'm not doing anthing by the way).

The Dark-ish Master

(P.S. I hate the Prius...)

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject: Summer Vacation? **

_Dear Nico, _

_Well, we wont be needing the Prius..._

**;D**

* * *

**A/N: Teaser! And... sort of a lead in. This Wednesday I'll post the first chapter AS SOOS AS I CAN!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~April**


End file.
